


Meet Me By Meeting Room B

by Antisequatic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Anxious Adora (She-Ra), Bad Humor, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Human Catra (She-Ra), I don't know, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, and humour, its hot but also feelings ok, there might be angst, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisequatic/pseuds/Antisequatic
Summary: The person – the woman – in the doorway had one hand lazily placed on the doorframe and another gripping a steaming portable cup of coffee. She pulled her free hand through messy brunette hair that fell past slim shoulders, and yawned. “Sorry, keep talking.”Adora couldn’t. Her previous flow was cut off by the presence in front of her. Thoughts of synergy flew out the window and were instead replaced by other information. For example; this woman did not wear trousers but instead a very tight, fitted, pencil skirt with a slit drawn up to her thigh. She sauntered past Adora and slumped in the empty chair next to her. From new proximity Adora added caffeine, Chanel, and cigarettes to her memory bank under the title: late brunette.OrThe Office AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 167





	1. First Day

Adora shuffled the papers in front of her and fixed her trousers. The bottoms chafed against her hips and felt uncomfortably tight around her thighs – she was more of an athleisure kind of gal, and the overly formal requirements of office wear rallied against her ‘ready for action’ instincts. Still, she prioritised professionalism over everything. She was a hard worker and more importantly a team player – if her team could manage the chaffing then so could she, even if she did have larger than average thighs. 

She glanced over at the other blondes and brunettes that littered the shared desk in front of her. It was Monday morning and they were at what was presented to her as a weekly team meeting. Her senior – Lonnie – had taken the opportunity to introduce Adora to the squad. She scanned their faces and tried to remember their names while rubbing the sweat of her palms on her trousers. Adora _loved_ people, but she didn’t have the most ‘polished’ of social skills. In certain situations, sure – on the rugby field, at the gym - she commanded the attention of everyone and all around her and the curation of her words would put any military commander to shame. However, while cramped inside this clammy meeting room, all she could think of was the type of trousers everyone was wearing, and all of their bottoms were hidden, dammit. Actually – she needed to stop thinking about bottoms. Her brain was doing that thing again. 

“-which is why her experience will be paramount to this campaign, but I’ll let her speak for herself.” 

Adora zeroed in her focus with an ambitious smile to Lonnie’s words. Radiating enthusiasm to compensate for her previous daydream. Whatever Lonnie was discussing deserved her full attention.

“Adora?”

OH. Lonnie was discussing _her_. _Her_ experience. That was fine. She cleared her throat and slipped into a familiar sense of authority. 

“Uh, yes! Hi! Firstly, thank you all for such a warm welcome - I’m very excited to join the FC team. As we know, The Salineas brand has been a household name for decades, and rebuilding its marketing to connect with Gen Z is a big undertaking. However, I think with enough planning, some solid research, and a young enough team, we can really nail this campaign and bring Horde Inc to the forefront as-

“Sorry I’m late.”

Adora snapped her head up to the intruding voice. The annoyance that rippled through her was quickly stifled by an immediate brain freeze.

The person – the woman – in the doorway had one hand lazily placed on the doorframe and another gripping a steaming portable cup of coffee. She pulled her free hand through messy brunette hair that fell past slim shoulders, and yawned. “Sorry, keep talking.” 

Adora couldn’t. Her previous flow was cut off by the presence in front of her. Thoughts of synergy flew out the window and were instead replaced by _other information_. For example; this woman did _not_ wear trousers but instead a very tight, fitted, pencil skirt with a slit drawn up to her thigh. She sauntered past Adora and slumped in the empty chair next to her. From new proximity Adora added caffeine, Chanel, and cigarettes to her memory bank under the title: _late brunette_. 

“Nice that you showed up this morning Catra. We can discuss your _lateness_ later. For now, Adora - please continue.” 

Adora fidgeted, glancing nervously at Lonnie’s encouraging face to divert her attention away from her now clammier hands, and the presence beside her. She cleared her throat. “Right! Yes well – in conclusion. I think if we pull this off, Horde Inc will be the go-to marketing strategist for every social media campaign in the North.” 

A small round of applause littered around the desk, and Adora felt satisfied by her introduction. She knew she knew what she was talking about, and could rhyme off marketing techniques in her sleep, in spite of interruptions. Still, it was her first day and she wanted to make a good impression. Better to wipe the slate clean than to hold on to any grudges. She should probably get to know-

“Wow. You almost make it sound _interesting_.”

Adora frowned, and turned her head. Ready to defend her undergraduate, masters, and her probably-fake-but-it-cost-her-50-quid e-diploma before noticing the teasing smile on the brunettes’ face. She had crossed her legs in a definitively unfeminine way and her smile began to grow into a wolfish grin. 

“I’m Catra by the way. Gosh -I knew we were getting someone new but I didn’t realise how _enthusiastic_ she was gonna be.”

“Well, aren’t you? Or are you only enthusiastic about _Starbucks_ ”

“Excuse me-” Catra took a deliberate sip “I would _never_ drink from such a _disgusting capitalist chain_ ”

“Oh! Well, it’s a good thing you’re in _marketing_ , then.” 

“Whatever pays the bills”

“And funds the coffee”

“Buys my _sexy office uniforms_ ” 

Adora snorted. “Well that’s definitely true-“

Catra’s eyebrows flew up and she regarded Adora with an expression of exaggerated intrigue. _What did I just say?!!_ Adora felt the heat rise as she tried to backpedal. 

“Um- uh, I mean-“

Catra snorted, took another sip, and swallowed. “Hmm. Well, maybe this skirt _was_ worth the price then…” Catra’s voice dipped a note, and despite her best intentions Adora felt her eyes fall down to said clothing, were Catra was drawing _distracting_ patterns just above the thigh slit. Her throat suddenly felt tight and heavy at the same time - and she struggled to remember the point of clothing at all. 

“Uh uhmm uhh-“ Ok. Think, think. Flirting is _fine_. Just roll with the punches. She could do this! She just had to remove her brain from her crotch and put it back into her skull. She enjoyed a bit of banter as much as anyone.

“Being naked is free.”

Catra stopped. Deadpanned. Before bursting into loud, shocked laughter. Adora felt all that blood at her crotch rush to her face as she realised she said possibly the most un-sexy rebuttal ever uttered. Before she even had a chance to gather her shattered pride Lonnie approached their chairs, curiosity adorning her features. 

“Well I’m glad to see you two getting along? I haven’t seen Catra laugh in years - except for that Kyle incident.” An affronted blonde shot his head up from across the table. 

“Ah well, you sure know how to pick ‘em, _Lon_. Looks like you’ve hired us someone special.” Catra slapped her hand down on Adora’s back and she jolted back from her shame pit. “This has been a lovely Monday morning but I really got a lot of important work to do.” Catra rose from her chair. “It was nice meeting you – blondie.” 

Adora helplessly watched Catra exit the meeting room as she tried to process her own fantastic faux-pas. She watched as Catra swung the door open and mumbled the remainder of their conversation under her breath. “It’s Adora…” She sighed. “Don’t mind her, she gets on everyone’s nerves but she’s great at what she does- unfortunately.” Lonnie’s voice snapped Adora back to the present. “C’mon, I’ll show you to your office!” 

Adora rose from her chair and followed Lonnie down the hall, wondering what on earth just happened.


	2. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora survives her first week unscathed, almost.

It was Friday morning. Adora was _exhausted_.

She knew this job was a step up – that’s why she took it! Sure, the pay wasn’t much better than her old intern position at Dryl Ltd, but it gave her much more authority and responsibility. Plus, it brought her one ring up the ladder, even if she missed the ‘casual clothes every day’ policy she was previously accustomed to.

She clocked the time at 5:10pm, and decided to call it a day. Closing down the various new software on her laptop. Horde Inc.’s reputation for professionalism leaked into everything, including numerous task monitoring and Gantt chart programmes that she felt would be easier learned if she bashed her head into her monitor.

Still, as tempting as that sounded, she valued her hardware and her head, and she was making progress. She got over her fumble on Monday and managed to make it to the end of the week with some budding professional relationships within her new team.

Her and Rogelio were getting along particularly well, and Lonnie seemed to like her. She had assigned them both with research tasks this week to help familiarise Adora with the project and ease her in to the company’s working practices. Rogelio had been a fantastic help and great company.

Speak of the devil – Adora glanced up to see that Rogelio had leaned into the doorframe of Adora’s office to wave her goodbye. “Hey - thanks for this week!” Rogelio replied with a curt nod, and left. OK. maybe Rogelio wasn’t the _warmest_ of people- but he was friendly enough, and sacrificed his time to help her out. She would remember that.

Besides, they had just spent a whole week together under monotony. Their research had taken up so many hours that she had barely gotten to spend time with anyone since that first day. Although, that didn’t stop Rogelio divulging certain _office_ _dynamics_ to her. Apparently – and Adora found this hard to believe – he and Lonnie used to be a thing. Before Lonnie began dating _Kyle_ of all people. And - as if this wasn’t confusing enough - Adora couldn’t distinguish which person Rogelio was actually _jealous_ of.

Adora replayed some of their conversations in her head as she shut her laptop down. Laughing to herself. This week had been manic, but it was the good kind. She chuckled a bit louder at the memory of Rogelio re-telling the _Kyle Incident_ when the main light above her flickered to darkness.

Adora glanced upward towards the switch, finding a silhouetted figure in the doorway.

“Hey, Adora.”

Catra stood by the doorframe, looking devilish as the luminous city lights highlighted her features under the shadow of the darkness.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself. Looking at something naughty on that computer?”

“No. See- I normally save the porn for my phone. It’s more _discreet_.”

Catra scoffed, and despite her smooth rebuttal Adora felt her nervousness grow. The reminiscence of previous gossip from Rogelio, narrowing to a single nugget revealed on Wednesday morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“You know, I’m surprised Catra was being so sound to you on Monday.”_

_R_ _ogelio knocked back his (sixth??) coffee and continued scrolling the 43 rd website of that morning. _ _Upon hearing her name Adora tried not to seem affected. “Really? You know… Lonnie said something similar. Maybe we just get along?” Rogelio pursed his lips, then shook his head. “No. Don’t think so.” Adora’s face fell._

_Rogelio tried to scramble for an explanation- “Hey no – I mean no offence, but – that doesn’t make sense. Catra takes a lot of warming up, a lot. Especially since you sort of, nabbed the position she’s been eyeing up for, you know, over a year.”_

_Adora’s face fell more. It melted. “What! Lonnie didn’t tell me!” God - what drama hell had she walked into? Rogelio simply shook his head. “Well, why would she? I’m telling you Adora – I would be wary of Catra’s…niceness.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thank god. Because Catra looked _anything_ but nice right now. Adora could practically feel the axe she had to grind.

Still, a familiar sense of helplessness came over her as she watched Catra enter her office. Her vision tried to adjust to the darkness as she registered the shapes of Catra’s body, swaying as the faded lights danced on her form.

Without breaking eye contact, Catra sauntered around Adora’s desk to stand beside her in a blatant disregard for her personal space, leaning back on the polished surface. Adora noticed her senses affronted in an awfully pleasant way and it only seemed to exaggerate the power imbalance from their positioning. Catra looked smug, condescending. And as much as Adora loathed smarminess from any other it seemed to bubble up a molten liquid of _something_ that was stunningly magnetic.

Catra was _regarding_ her again. And Adora couldn’t take it. Whatever was inside this woman made her feel more reactive than ever - tapping into primal spaces and uncharacteristic thoughts. She couldn’t ascertain if she wanted to fight Catra or… do something else entirely. Either way, she bristled for what was no doubt going to be a provocative conversation.

“What a week, huh?”

“...Yeah.”

“At least it’s the weekend”

“I suppose…” She tried to keep her cool.

Catra tilted her head. “You seem… tense? That bad, was it?” Adora swallowed and scanned Catra’s face. Catra’s demeanour had morphed into genuine concern and -gosh her _eyes_. Adora’s face must have changed too as suddenly she was leaning in, touching her arm.

“ _Poor baby_ … only your first week and you’re already this _wound up_.”

Too much. That was too much. Maybe she _was_ wound up. Adora glanced at her arm were Catra was _stroking_ and _squeezing_ and tried to respond out of her desert for a mouth. Rogelio’s disclosure that Lonnie snubbed Catra was _definitely_ true, as Catra was _definitely_ punishing Adora right now.

“Uhm… isn’t this a little inappropriate? F-for the workplace??” Adora felt some sort of sanity return to her. Right! She didn’t have to play this little game. Catra was clearly playing with her, and the revelation brought some much-needed gumption to her attitude.

Catra batted her eyelashes. “Sorry Adora. I guess I just got a bit _distracted_ by-” She thumbed Adora’s bicep, and gave it another squeeze - “…have you always been this _ripped_?”

Gumption gone. Adora forgot what any of her previous thoughts were. Catra was blatantly fanning the foundations of her ego but _fuck_ that could wait until Monday morning to feel bad about. All Adora could do right now was deliberately flex her arm under Catra’s touch, drinking in the gasp it elicited.

Catra’s hand travelled, and soon another joined at the base of Adora’s other arm. Her hands were moving and ow- _pinching_ Adora’s musculature, and _holy shit_ she could be fired for this but she just _didn’t care_. What was happening? She didn’t know, but she _wanted_.

Except, Catra was pinching _harder_. “You know-“ _pinch_ “I still can’t believe Lonnie picked such a gullible” **_pinch_** “ **Jock** over **me** for this position.“ **_pinch pinch_** ”Tell me, _Adora_. How does it feel having this _nice big fucking office_ all to yourself?!” Uh oh. Catra was practically snarling, and Adora felt whiplash at the exorbitance of their little game.

Enough. That was it. Adora abruptly stood up, glowering, startling Catra back to sit on her desk. She snapped. “Listen, Catra? I’m sorry -at whatever happened between you and Lonnie over this position. I really am. But- I’m afraid that _isn’t my fault_. I responded to a LinkedIn ad. That’s it. So please, _grow up!_ ”

An awkward silence yawned between them, and she watched as Catra pouted, grumbled, then bit her lip. Adora was towering over her. She suddenly seemed fragile sat on that desk that Adora felt the poisonous sting of regret wash over her. She knew she was right, but seeing Catra like this just tore at something in her chest.

“You… you’re right. I’m sorry. I had a really shitty week and I decided to come in here to distract myself a little and maybe… take it out on you a little…”

Adora’s face softened. Catra seemed genuinely upset and -although she had a funny way of showing it, she seemed really disappointed in her current situation. As if the rollercoaster of emotions in this interaction hadn’t been enough, Adora felt a surge of protectiveness rise.

“Hey, _hey._ Listen. It’s ok and - You know - I’d really like us to be friends, and get along together? Besides, with your experience, I’ll definitely need you as a leader on our new campaign.” Catra looked at Adora. Scanning her eyes for dishonesty. Her reluctant vulnerability a stark difference to the previous chauvinistic display. “Well...”

“Come on! You be the brains and-” Adora lifted her arm again in an exaggerated flex- “ _I’ll_ be the brawn.”

Catra _giggled_. She didn’t seem like the type to giggle yet the melodic sound that emerged lifted the air around them, making the atmosphere light and relaxed again. Adora felt very proud of herself. She grinned.

Catra smacked her hand against Adora’s chest. “You _dork_.” She smiled again. “Ugh... I can’t believe how ridiculous I was being there... You just... you... _ugh_. This week has just been a fucking mess and...I... just feel on _edge_ when I’m around you. What’s that about?” Adora gleamed. Catra was _looking_ at her and she was _so ready_ to voice their shared experience when an aggressive buzzing interrupted her thoughts. 

“Ugh. Shit. Sorry. I have to take this... Yeah hello? Hey babe, you ok?”

_Babe?_

_Fuck._

Adora felt her mood instantly sour. And the dip was the last straw. This was too much emotional investment for her first week. She needed to get home. She watched Catra’s confused expression as she packed up her laptop and gave her a courteous farewell. She made a diversion for the gym to flush out whatever effect the afternoon lingered inside.

Maybe next week would be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we decided to go with pain. I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you all for you kudos and lovely comments! I was smiling to myself in the bathroom at work. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora tries not to think about what she shouldn't be thinking about. Bow and Glimmer helpfully butt in.

Babe. _Babebabebabe_. 

It was a Saturday morning and Adora was at the Eternian Fitness Centre for the second day in a row. She knew something was up with her - she rarely spiralled like this. Her face felt hot, clammy from something other than the exertion of curls, which were doing little to distract her constricted chest. She tried to focus on her reps but her _head_ was doing it _again_. Fixating. Ruminating. 

Frustrated, she dropped her 15kg in an unsportsmanlike fashion and slumped to the bench. Feeling the sweat pool on her temple and roll off of her features. She inhaled to her stomach, paused, and exhaled. Closing her eyes and trying to take stock of her mood. 

Ok. So, she had a crush. Fine. She’s had crushes. She’s had girlfriends. She just didn’t think she had this _big_ of a crush. Immediate, intense, all consuming. Recalling her interactions with Catra hit her with waves of embarrassment and vulnerability at how _out of control_ she felt in each encounter. She had never classified herself as someone who had had a type before but -oh merciful eternia - _Catra_ was her _type_. Brunette, sarcastic, intense, _Leggy_ \- She oozed rebellious confidence with every word and even her insults were alluring. Adora barely knew her, yet she would have broken so many company rules, gotten in _so_ much trouble had their flirting escalated to... had Catra propositioned her with...

Ugh.

She dragged a sweaty palm across her face. Catra _hadn’t_ propositioned her with _anything_. She was toying with her. Manipulating her. Adora had been on the receiving end of lots of straight girls doing the exact same thing for kicks, using her. Experimenting. She hadn’t barged into the office with a beanie and a tool kit, but she knew she _pinged_ \- and with that... _overt_ flirting - she had clearly pinged for Catra. Catra was employing those familiar tricks as a way to get back at her. 

Still. 

It stung.

It stung because it _worked_.

Foolish. Adora felt foolish and naive. It was a horrible end to an otherwise promising week and she vowed to not let any more _personal feelings_ get involved with her doing her job. She could be kind- professional even, with Catra - but that was it. She would restrain it there. She would use this weekend to heal her disappointment and face Monday anew. She would-

“Hey are you still using these?”

Oops. “Oh, haha. Sorry. Bit of a daydream there! Yeah I just have one more set!”

Ok. She had a plan!

* * *

Plan it was. Gym. Rugby. Home. Despite her previous wobble Adora ticked off her Saturday morning routine and felt in much better shape both physically and mentally. She wasn’t even thinking about what she shouldn’t be thinking about anymore. Definitely not. Just the next part of her Saturday which involved...

_SLAM_.

“Breakfast?”

Bow gave Adora a withering smile as their more _extreme_ companion timed her entry into the upstairs kitchen with accuracy. 

“You will _not_ believe the morning I’ve had!”

“Mhey Gliphmer!”

Adora bared her teeth stuffed with pancakes. Glimmer gave her an amused look and stepped to her side, she could _feel_ that Glimmer was in war criminal mode by the grip she placed around Adora’s shoulders.

“Remember how…” Grip. “Mum said she could get me work at the clinic?” She tightened it. “Well, I walk in today, wanting to chat and get to know some of the people I could be working with.” Glimmer exhaled. “Standard stuff, right? Normal, reasonable, thing to do, right?” Glimmer began to shake Adora’s shoulders back and forth.

Adora watched Bow eye Glimmer cautiously. Gaze alternating between her wrestling hold and Adora’s stuffed face. “…. right?”

“Yeah.” She paused. “RIGHT. I walk in this morning to see Aunt Cassie isn’t in. Not only that- some maniac who’s at _least_ 900 years old is there and she won’t even look at me.” Adora swallowed while letting herself be moved. “I mean- literally! I’m standing in front of her! She didn’t even look up! When she _finally_ acknowledges my presence –” Glimmer is shoving her back and forth now “The damned bitch says she can’t let me speak to my mother without an _appointment_!! Apparently – ‘She thought Angella’s daughter was called _Glipper.’_ ”

Oh. Choke. Adora was choking on her pancakes while she watched Bow try to shove his expression behind a free hand. Glimmer waited for Adora to swallow before melodramatically putting her in a loose chokehold. “It’s not funny!! She also called me _Glippy!!”_

They burst. Laughter comes in barks, and then flows. Bow is doubled over, grasping a chair for support. Glimmer gave up on suppressing her own amusement at the situation as she watched them with a reluctant smile. She leaned over Adora’s hunched carcass to grab a pancake from her plate and stuff it in her mouth. “You two are the worst. I’m blocking you on everything.”

Adora wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, taking in a steady breath. “Aha I’m sorry. That does really suck- sounds like you’ve had one hell of a day- _Glippy_!” She watches Bow crumble again, slouching with hysterics, while she dodges Glimmer’s fists. “I hate you both.” Glimmer laughs too before taking her spot next to Adora.

Bow steadies himself, readjusting his apron with _dad bod_ proudly displayed across the chest, Adora watching him wipe the non-existent sweat from his forehead and exhale calmly. “That’s too good. I hope you realise we are _never_ calling you anything else ever again.” He unhooks his apron from behind, dropping it on the spare chair before taking his place opposite Adora and Glimmer.

This was one of her favourite parts of the week. Saturday morning breakfast with her two-favourite people. Their routine involved Bow cooking up something delicious and fried while Glimmer added to the _ambience_ to the meal with her dramatism. It didn’t matter what kind of week she had – Glimmer always managed to make it sound entertaining. Regardless, they were the two constants in Adora’s life – they all just _gelled_ together. It was why they managed to stay best friends after meeting in Uni. It was also why they decided to share the same house together.

Ok, technically- it was one house, two _flats_.

Because – and as much as Adora loved her friends - there was _definitely_ something going on between the two of them. There had been. For years. This Saturday morning was turning out to be mercifully tame but boy did some breakfasts make her feel more than enough of a third wheel. Maybe a sixth or seventh wheel. This unresolved tension that followed them around like a fourth best friend was the reason she campaigned that they lived _close_ but not _together_. Which led to their current living situation.

Adora batted Glimmer’s fork away from the largest pancake of the stack before folding it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, wandering her eyes towards the light reflecting onto the terrazzo floor of Bow and Glimmer’s upstairs kitchen. They truly did luck out with this place. Just west of town, in a quiet residential street by one of the city’s more gentrified areas.

A Victorian terrace. Somehow managing to keep its original charm while having the _contemporary benefits_ like gas heating. Adora recalled walking through the stained-glass front door for the first time. It opened into an entryway that split their apartments with a winding black-walnut staircase, lit by a creaking skylight – (it only leaked some of the time). The door of _58B_ sat at the top of said stairs, with _58A_ matching below. The top flat opening to just behind where Adora sat currently, taking in the wide expanse of Bow and Glimmer’s kitchen which was brightly lit by windows under a slanted roof.

The kitchen glass gave vision of the city skylight while reflecting over 70’s countertops, second-hand kitchenware, plants by _Perfuma_ and hand-made pottery by _Mermista_. Bow and Glimmer’s kitchen was, of course, littered with photos of them all - on the fridge, countertops, hell even one of Seahawk on their bin. Adora exhaled happily after her fourth pancake, feeling in much better form. She loved this place. It felt like _home_. And considering Adora’s kitchen was much more modest, she practically shared theirs.

Still, she liked her own company too, and as she eyed the clock next to the fridge, she realised she should probably get starting on cleaning her own bombsite of a flat instead of pancake procrastination. Saturday was also laundry day, and in light of the _emotional stress_ of the week prior, Adora had neglected her cleaning schedule.

“You know I’m surprised you didn’t just campaign to get her _fired_ , knowing you…” Bow teased from across the table and Adora watched Glimmer pout. “Shut _up_. That was _one time_.” “Mhhmmmmm….” Adora laughed at the memory.

Glimmer had once made an intern cry. The poor guy didn’t know what he had signed up for. “God – I swear, I thought you were gonna-” Adora paused. She looked to see Glimmer batting her eyes at Bow, tapping her fingers against the table as Adora dissolved from their awareness. OK. Time to go.

“Weeeelllll guys I have a lot of washing to do and-“ She pushed herself up from the table.

Bow broke his trance. “Oh no, really…?”

“Yeah, and I said I’d help Perfuma down at her allotment. Thanks for the breakfast though – amazing as always.” She smiled, leaving her plate at the sink and sauntering back over.

Glimmer was looking at her too now. Seemingly over her own drama. “Hey, wait. You didn’t even tell us how work went this week?” Uh oh. She didn’t want to talk about this. She was hoping to skirt around the subject and maybe placate them with memes if they got too nosey. A reliable tactic. She knew she couldn’t lie to them, but a premature exit was so in sight!

“Oh well… you know. It was fine! I’m just-“ She yawned for effect “ _So_ tired. I think I’m gonna nap.”

They looked at each other. Then at her. Deadpan. Ok, even by her standards - that was crap. She never napped.

Bow pulled the spare chair out again. “Sit. Spill.” Ugh.

* * *

By the end of the half an hour, everything-had-to-be-elaborated-upon story, Glimmer had stood, slamming her hands on the table and vibrating at the scandal of it all. 

“She _WHAT_!”

Bow withered again – “Haha hey… Let’s talk this out before we get all-“

“WHAT A _BITCH_.”

“That…”

Adora cringed, too. Though she did feel safe knowing her friends had her back, and that she _wasn’t crazy_. “Do you….do you think she was just playing with me?”

Pause.

Well that was unexpected. Adora was expecting a resounding _yes_ to that– especially from Glimmer – but now they both looked thoughtful. What the fuck? They both caught her expression and tried to elaborate.

Glimmer spoke first. “I know I was a bit hyped up – I think it’s the sugar – but… thinking it over… It just seems…” She deliberated again, Bow continuing for her “…It just seems an awful lot of effort and attention on you, _just_ to get back at you. There’s either something more going on there, or…”

“She’s a psychopath.” Glimmer finished. Whelp. Judging from her conversation with Rogelio, she was going to have to go with psychopath. A hot psychopath with legs for days, but a psychopath nonetheless.

Adora melted into her chair, head in her hands. “Ughhhhhh. You _guuysss_.” Glimmer simmered down, walking around the table to put an arm around Adora. “Hey. It’s ok Adora – it’s too early to tell. It’s only the first week, and you only talked twice! It could be a whole range of things. I just don’t want you to…you know… do that thing that you do.”

She peaked out from between her fingers. “What thing?”

Glimmer shifted, looking surprisingly uncomfortable. “Y’know… when someone is blatantly _into you_ and you just don’t see it.”

Adora was confused. “Huh?”

Bow quickly interjected. “The point is – sometimes Adora, people like you. And why wouldn’t they! It’s not always an ulterior motive – Well- in this case – maybe it is an ulterior motive paired with something a bit more genuine?”

Adora paused. She hadn’t considered that. Her…she…. _Catra’s_ flirting was very convincing - but Adora assumed it was all part of the play. The elaborate act to get Adora warmed up and feeling comfortable before she _pounced_. Maybe there was some truth to it? Still, there was still one issue at hand-

She sank her head again. “But _Bowww_. She has a _boyfriend_.” She mock-sobbed back into the table.

“Ugh yeah, that is pretty concrete. I’m sorry buddy.”

Glimmer squeezed her shoulder too. “You don’t need that Adora, but try not to worry, it’s gonna be OK. How about you come around later - after you see Perfuma - and we figure out an action plan for Monday?”

She looked up again, a hesitant smile on her features. “Thanks guys.” Her friends really were the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Firstly - I would like to apologise it has been so long for me to post this. I had a lot of life changes including: quitting my job, getting a grant, and a lot of other shite. But - I have time again and a lot of ideas to explore with this. I've never written fanfiction ever ever ever so every comment that's been left has made my day, every day. I plan to get around to replying to them this week. Anyway - thanks for reading so far. I'll hopefully be able to update on a semi-regular basis now. Hope you're enjoying the weekend! <3


End file.
